<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scapeghost by sky_kaijou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211511">Scapeghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/pseuds/sky_kaijou'>sky_kaijou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Dreams, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Sex, Violetshipping Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/pseuds/sky_kaijou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December, and all of a sudden Seto Kaiba has reappeared in Katsuya Jounouchi's life. Why? Well, why not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scapeghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZokuRumba/gifts">ZokuRumba</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Violetshipping Discord Secret Santa 2020</p>
<p>PROMPTS USED AS INSPIRATION: : Aged Up, Dimension Hopping, Comedy, M/E Rating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katsuya was pretty much just a bystander in all the Millennium Item, Shadow Realm mumbo-jumbo. I mean, other than almost dying by drowning at the pier and being electrocuted 5,000 feet in the air on a blimp that refused to land. But that was just a standard day; otherwise he came out pretty unharmed. Well, if Katsuya compared that to his gang days of risking himself for the next meal.</p>
<p>But life had been pretty quiet since he’d left high school. Melding into the hum of Domino City. Duelling above-board, health-and-safety approved Duels. Holding down a career and staying out of harm’s way.</p>
<p>A quiet five years. He should have known his time had run out.</p>
<p>But instead of the standard grade excitement that life throws you sometimes, it would be his luck that he would end up <span class="u">cursed</span> for no rhyme or reason.</p>
<p><em>Utterly</em> cursed. Yugi must have opened up a tomb or some shit in his latest dig in Egypt. There was no other explanation, and even that was a stretch. He warned him, he really did. Don’t become an archaeologist. You’re just asking for trouble Yugi. But oh noooooo.</p>
<p>As far as curses go, this wasn’t life-or-death. In most people’s eyes it would be a slight annoyance if anything. But the minute you add Seto motherfucking Kaiba into the mix of anything, Katsuya’s hair stands on end. It always did and Katsuya swears it always will. Like he’s waiting for the goading to start.</p>
<p>It’s the opposite of that thing where somebody tells you there’s lots of orange cars on the road and then all you notice is orange cars. Magic mumbo-jumbo. There’s no other phenomenon to describe what’s happening.</p>
<p>Because not even Katsuya’s messed up subconscious has thought in depth about <em>Seto</em> <em>fucking</em> <em>Kaiba</em> for five years post-high school.</p>
<p>Sure, that asshole has turned up on billboards, in tournaments. That’s normal, and Katsuya moves on from those without a second thought. But nobody expects to see him in line at a convenience store, at a coffee shop, in a brick-and-mortar book shop. All within seven days.</p>
<p>Katsuya didn’t ask a genie for this. He really, really just wanted to be left in peace. But now the prick is <em>everywhere</em>.</p>
<p>Katsuya, each time, rubbed his eyes twice to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He’s even thought about explicitly changing his routine for the next week just to make sure it’s not some sort of stalker event. But the weirdest thing is pulling him in from doing so. They haven’t <em>talked</em>, but Kaiba has acknowledged his presence with a small nod. Which, fuck me dead, Katsuya thinks, has to be the nicest thing he’s ever done for anyone.</p>
<p>And now for the fourth time this week in his dreams. His fucking <em>dreams</em>. As if his awake self hadn’t gotten more than his fill. It wasn’t one of those weird sex dreams either. Like those dreams Katsuya used to have about Kaiba in his teenage years. Just one or two though, he swears. Just a product of thrumming rivalry, and Seto Kaiba dressed in a well-tailored suit. Everyone had those, right? See, it’s all good.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t <em>just</em> Seto Kaiba in this dream. Oh noooo. Some Scapegoat-esque blob was flying around his shoulders doing somersaults before it composes itself.</p>
<p>Katsuya is weightless, if not a little cool. Goosebumps litter his arms. His hair ruffles gently in the breeze. It’s snowing outside, but this winter in reality has been unseasonably warm so it can’t be the present day.</p>
<p>It’s definitely Domino City, but the mall is very nineties. Huge LCD TV’s, electric vapourwave advertisements for Walkmans and Nintendo 64 consoles. Not a single poster of KaibaCorp. Katsuya figures he must be around ten in this timeline. It must be 1996, Katsuya deduces, posters confirming new movie releases for the Christmas season.</p>
<p>He watches the crowd mill about, a strange fashion mix of bold accessories and oversized cargo pants. A group of teenagers are trading Pokémon on grey Gameboys via a chunky cable. A wide-eyed child no more than five years old watches them in utter awe, jaw agape.</p>
<p>Over the bustle and cutting through the shopkeeper’s “<em>irrashaimaseeeee</em>!” said child enunciates very clearly “Nii-sama! That’s soooooo cool!!! I want a Gameboy too! We could both get Gameboys and trade Pokémon!”</p>
<p>Katsuya’s eyes flick to a taller, subtly dressed boy with neat brown hair. He’s wearing a sweater about three sizes too big, and he’s absently pulling at a thread unravelling on his left wrist while he watches the younger boy. Determined not to let him out of his sight. Even at nine years old, the older boy is clearly Seto Kaiba. Something about the way he holds himself even in this dream leaves no room for doubt.</p>
<p>This is how Katsuya realises he’s experiencing something that can’t be explained by anything other than magic.</p>
<p>Oh god, Katsuya thinks as he pieces together what’s playing in front of him. Some sort of Christmas Past-Present-Future bullshit. Yugi had mentioned experiencing it years ago, and there was a rumour that Ryou Bakura had too. He swears he’s meant to be watching himself and repenting for his own sins in these dreams, isn’t that what the movies are about with Ebenezer Scrooge? But of course that’s not what happens to him. He’s a bystander in Seto Kaiba’s story.</p>
<p>“<em>Why</em> are you dragging me into this!?” Katsuya grumbles as he pieces it together. The Scapegoat-ghost (Katsuya decides to call him Scapeghost from now on for clarity) shrugs but the giggle makes him feel like it knows <span class="u">exactly</span> what’s going on. It seals the response with a playful twirl.</p>
<p>“We’ll save up our pocket money,” Seto says with a nod, firmly looking at the price on the shelf. “Maybe we will get some from Sato-San if we clean up the common room really well again.”</p>
<p>There’s a crestfallen expression on the younger boy. Katsuya deduces that it must be Mokuba. Though he looks completely different than now without his signature fluffy hair.</p>
<p>“I promise I’ll work hard to help us both save,” Seto reassures, putting his hand on the shoulder of Mokuba and giving it a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Okay. Love you!” Mokuba smiles up to his big brother. Katsuya hears their names called by a matronly woman, hair tightly wound in a bun, wearing a coat three sizes too big. A small group of children follow her out of the mall like The Pied Piper and she counts each one as they hop in the van.</p>
<p>Katsuya’s body jolts and he feels suddenly warm as he finds himself by a fire. A Christmas tree glitters in the corner, adorned by handmade ornaments with many children’s names in messy hiragana. All the presents under the tree are small, and as Katsuya realises this isn’t just a normal home but more like the halfway house he found himself in for a moment in Junior High School. He also notices Seto with an apron on carrying dishes into the kitchen. Manual labour? Seto Kaiba? Seems unbelievable now.</p>
<p>Katsuya seems to remember something about the Kaiba Brothers getting adopted from an orphanage when Mokuba was around 6, so Katsuya guesses this might be the Christmas before he became a Kaiba.</p>
<p>Mokuba unwraps a present under the community tree. It’s a new sweater in navy that’s a little too long and almost looks like a dress, but Mokuba hugs himself warmly and lights up the room with his smile. Seto brings out a tray of hot chocolates in chipped mugs and lays them out on the table. A cluster of children pull their gifts from under the trees, various new items of clothing, and pull them over their heads before cupping their drinks and dipping chocolates in to melt them and suck them up. Melted Chocolate is all over Mokuba’s chin. Seto laughs and cleans him up.</p>
<p>Like snowfall, a fragment of a memory falls into Katsuya’s hands and he instinctively catches it. The room plays in real time as he stares into his hands to make out just a small reel of Seto counting his pocket money and sneaking off to the mall to purchase a copy of Pokémon Green along with the Gameboy. It cost a little over 16,000Yen but Seto’s saved all of that money himself.</p>
<p>For his brother. He didn’t even touch the money Mokuba had saved.</p>
<p>Another fragment falls in front of Katsuya that shows Mokuba opening the present in the privacy of their own bedroom. “Remember,” Seto says, “we need to keep this a secret from the other children for now because they can’t afford such expensive gifts. And be careful. The batteries run out very quickly, so you’ll need to use a lot of your pocket money on them.”</p>
<p>An image of Mokuba as a preteenager holding the same Gameboy with the same copy of Pokémon Green goes as quick as it comes.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Katsuya is exasperated that he’s been stuck here, and isn’t afraid to show that to Scapeghost. “I guess you’re about to show me some Christmas Present kind of shit then about how Seto Kaiba isn’t literally Satan or something.”</p>
<p>Scapeghost giggles, shrugs, and they’re pushed through time to six years ago. In their second year of high school. Seto’s buried in paperwork in his office. Not that Katsuya can make out the names or the financial figures on the spreadsheet in front of him, but it says December 24. He laughs to himself that sensitive information in his dream is redacted. Because <em>of course it is</em>. He’s almost surprised it doesn’t just say “Katsuya Jounouchi is a loser-dog” over the screen because that’s all 16-year-old Seto Kaiba thought of him.</p>
<p>The feeling was mutual back then. At least, that’s what Katsuya thought at the time but now he understands it was an almost healthy rivalry between two (nobody can tell him it wasn’t reciprocal)  emotionally stunted teenagers just doing their best.</p>
<p>Katsuya watches a very fluffy-haired Seto Kaiba pick up a huge, and Katsuya means <em>huge</em>, basket and walk it over to his Personal Assistant. “Merry Christmas Asuka-San. Enjoy your fortnight off.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Kaiba-San! You didn’t have to!” She wells up with tears as she notices a Christmas cash bonus wrapped in a bow.</p>
<p>“I know this year has been rough after the divorce. Don’t think I didn’t notice. Enjoy yourself. Enjoy the time with your family. They seem like they love you a lot.”</p>
<p>“And you, Kaiba-San. Don’t work too hard. I’m sure Mokuba-San is eagerly awaiting you for Christmas.”</p>
<p>Seto nods. “You know the feeling. I’d do anything to make him happy. See you on the fourth.”</p>
<p>Katsuya huffs at the Scapeghost. “You know, I don’t have sympathy for the fucker just because he’s nice to a single employee.”</p>
<p>In response to his cynicism, Katsuya sees in a hundred different clips falling around him employees reacting to New Year’s bonuses. The glee of one employee as they pay the last of their student loan, and another as he sends money to his aging mother to cover the mortgage for an entire year.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Katsuya starts again, though the bite is missing from his lungs. “Not a large price to pay for loyalty I guess. Cheaper than getting your little brother kidnapped every three months. You’ll have to convince me with something better than that!”</p>
<p>The Scapeghost rolls its eyes and conjures up a response.</p>
<p>The scene changes to Seto Kaiba signing his chequebook. Katsuya makes out the name of the recipient. The very same eye clinic in Osaka that Shizuka had gotten her surgery for her eyesight degeneration at. Katsuya held his breath when he realised the price exactly matched Shizuka’s final bill. He remembered the total to the very last yen. Battling through Duellist Kingdom and winning the prize money, Katsuya had finally gone to pay for her treatment and his payment had been refused. “It’s been funded, sir,” they replied with no further details. Katsuya hadn’t believed in miracles until that day –</p>
<p>-how did Seto know? And why did he care?</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t have time to unpack all of that,” Katsuya breathes out. Unaware that he’d been holding his breath in the first place. He starts to play with his hair.</p>
<p>Time jumps back a few years. Seto has the awkward preteen haircut again, and his limbs are awkwardly long compared to his lithe stature. Mokuba hands him a handmade present. “I couldn’t afford to buy you anything, but I made you a card.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Mokuba,” Seto says with a smile. There’s sadness in his eyes but the kind only older siblings know when they’re protecting their younger siblings from the world. “I don’t need things. I need what money can’t buy. And that’s you.”</p>
<p>Voice clips cut through that sentence, with varying depths of baritone. “Don’t worry Mokuba, I just need the things money can’t buy.”</p>
<p>“As is always. You’re all I need. Money can’t buy that.”</p>
<p>“Money can’t buy happiness.”</p>
<p>“Money can’t buy love.”</p>
<p>It sucks hearing it from the richest man in Japan. That year upon year he says the same thing. Katsuya smirks but doesn’t make a comment. Sure, being rich doesn’t guarantee happiness but crying in a mansion is more comfortable than crying in the streets. Probably.</p>
<p>“Seto, I really think you should do something about him.”</p>
<p>Katsuya spins around to a scene that feels <em>very</em> recent. A lot crisper compared to the wispiness of the previous dreamlike scenes. Mokuba’s hair is still as long as always, but his face is much more that of a young adult than a teenager.</p>
<p>“What’s there to say, Mokuba? I can’t just approach him on the street and say hello.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Mokuba shrugs. “Somehow you’ve manifested him. I mean, how many times this week?”</p>
<p>“Four.”</p>
<p>“Four times in a week. <em>And</em> in your dreams with that weird puffball thing. I know you hate to hear this kind of thing but I think that’s the universe telling you it’s time to face those feelings. You know. Get your answer, even if it’s not the answer you want at least you’ll be able to <em>get over it</em>.”</p>
<p>Katsuya stands hands on hips, eyeing the Scapeghost, who is twirling in big  circles. Almost smugly.</p>
<p>“You set us up,” Katsuya grumbled.</p>
<p>The Scapeghost giggles and poofs into thin air.</p>
<p>Katsuya awakes to his alarm with a terrible jolt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katsuya hasn’t been visited by the Scapeghost again, but he’s been twisting his earbud cords around his fingers anxiously every time he’s in public. Is he going to act on anything if he sees Seto Kaiba again? It’s really a fifty-fifty odds. And as a duellist with a gambling deck, Katsuya finally decides by flipping his five-yen coin he receives in change.</p>
<p>It comes out heads. Fuck. Heads means action.</p>
<p>But if it had come out tails, Katsuya knows deep down he would have been hoping for heads. And that means he knows he realistically needs to act if that’s the case.</p>
<p>Seto Kaiba was the one who got away and Katsuya didn’t even know it then. Seto probably knew it less.</p>
<p>If only he’d seen him without the…well, what’s the opposite of rose-tinted glasses? Maybe a shade of green? Green-tinted glasses? That makes it sound like he was smoking up or something.</p>
<p>He scribbles his number on a piece of paper and keeps it in his jeans pocket. But Seto Kaiba is now yet to be seen. The Christmas rush no doubt is keeping Seto Kaiba locked in his tower like Rapunzel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s December 24<sup>th</sup> by the time Katsuya gets around to doing something proactive about it instead of waiting for the opportunity to land on his doorstep. Barging his way into KaibaCorp, he slaps his hands down on the receptionist’s desk and sweetly, but energetically says he needs to see Kaiba. “It’s a Christmas emergency, I swear I’m not insane!” He flashes his cheesiest smile, wondering if it will work.</p>
<p>The receptionist blinks. “Jounouchi Katsuya, I recognise you. And though I’d love to help with your request I simply cannot because Kaiba-Sama is not here.”</p>
<p>Katsuya blinked. He hadn’t considered that outcome. “Ah, shit. Where is moneybags then?”</p>
<p>She nods towards the door. “It’s 3pm, right? He’s out on his afternoon coffee run. You absolutely didn’t hear it from me, but you’ll be able to catch him at Beanz about now.”</p>
<p>Katsuya nods a thanks and jets out the door, thinking for a moment as he treks down the street. That receptionist, though professional in appearance, really shouldn’t be giving out Seto’s personal movements. Katsuya could be having a mental breakdown after all. Well, he feels like he might be. Especially if this doesn’t work.</p>
<p>And when he finally gets to Beanz he notices Seto wrapped in a trench coat and jacket. Isono is discreetly lurking in another corner of the shop. Katsuya wonders how many times his bodyguards have just been <em>there</em> without being seen.</p>
<p>“Found ya!” Katsuya exclaimed, almost catching his breath.</p>
<p>Seto raised his eyebrow and pulled out his earbuds.</p>
<p>“And to what do I owe this displeasure?”</p>
<p>“Ah, come off it Kaiba. You know why I’m here. I know you’re pretty much begging to see me. And shit, if ya don’t, well,” Katsuya just shrugged, diving into his pocket and thrusting the crumpled note at him. “You know what to do.”</p>
<p>Without any confirmation, Katsuya bowls out of the store again, leaving Seto Kaiba uncharacteristically speechless.</p>
<p>Twenty-three minutes and fourty-six seconds later, Katsuya answers his phone to a private number. Hedging his bets that it’s Kaiba, he answers cheerily. “Well, what do you know,” he says into his phone without saying hello. “The universe must have been messing with you too.”</p>
<p>“How is it I go years without seeing you,” Seto seethes, “and then you’re all over me like a rash.”</p>
<p>“A fun rash. Got some antidote if you want me to come apply it,” Katsuya says, physically cringing after the words escape him.</p>
<p>Silence falls over the call.</p>
<p>“I’ll send a limo. Send me your location.”</p>
<p>Katsuya’s not about to tell him he should be able to GPS track his phone like a stalker or some shit with all that technology. He just complies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katsuya’s never had a one-night stand. He’s not inexperienced though. He’s been in a few long-ish term relationships here and there. But this is the opportunity that got away once already and he’s not about to turn it down. Everyone knows that Seto Kaiba is always the top of “100 Sexiest Men” lists. And it isn’t just because of the money.</p>
<p>Seto Kaiba is hands down the sexiest person Katsuya’s gotten naked. And it didn’t take either of them long once the limo dragged him to his downtown penthouse. “You’re driving me crazy,” Seto mutters like he’s pained at the decision before pulling him out of the elevator and pushing him against the <em>genkan</em> wall.</p>
<p>“Feeling’s mutual,” Katsuya retaliates, kissing him back. “I’ve got so many questions-”</p>
<p>“-that can wait until we’re done here.” Seto hesitates and holds eye contact with a dark gaze, as if he’s searching for explicit consent.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah of course it can wait, yeah.”</p>
<p>Seto’s obviously been thinking about this in the time it took Katsuya to arrive because he’s set out condoms and lube on the side table. And he’s also obviously either experienced or knows enough about what he wants to get it anyway with the way he pinned him to the wall, and subsequently pulled him into the bedroom. “Preference?” he asks, pulling Katsuya’s jeans off his hips. For a second, Katsuya thanks himself for wearing pretty much brand-new underwear today.</p>
<p>“Vers. You?”</p>
<p>“Same. Do you mind if I go first?”</p>
<p>“Implying there’s a second time already,” Katsuya wiggles his eyebrows, giggles, and feels a little like a teenager. He gestures for Seto to throw the lube over. Covering his own fingers he starts to stretch himself open as Seto rolls on the condom.</p>
<p>“Need help?” Seto asks. He’s quite happy to watch but when Katsuya replies “yes” he’s lubing up his own fingers and Katsuya’s wriggling and moaning under them.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you really know what you’re doing,” Katsuya moans. Seto pokes the exact right place and Katsuya lets out a throaty moan. Whatever Katsuya had in his wank bank, erased. Unrecoverable. Been overwritten by this experience at the hands of fate and some Christmas-timed magic.</p>
<p>“Do you feel comfortable?” Seto asks with a hint of concern.</p>
<p>“Enough for now, but it’s been a while so just go steady and I’ll let you know if I need you to slow down.”</p>
<p>For just a moment, Seto just takes in the view of Katsuya’s hips splayed open. Thick penis full and ready with a manicured bush of light pubic hair. Takes this as his real reward. Etches it into his mind. And then he lines himself up and pushes in. Feeling himself sucked in by Katsuya. He feels like he fits well both in Katsuya and against his body, and he waits until Katsuya gives him a verbal “okay” before thrusting out slowly, and in slowly again until he can feel the muscles loosen enough around him that it shouldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>“How are you going?” Seto checks in, and is rewarded with an elated sigh by Katsuya.</p>
<p>“Didn’t take you for someone who’s this careful,” Katsuya laughs softly as Seto gradually starts to pick up the pace. “You don’t have to be so sweet. I’m not going to break in half. It feels really good, Kaiba.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Seto snaps his hips into Katsuya’s, chasing his own friction. His stomach starts to feel tight, and as he feels the pressure building, Katsuya’s face vividly displays his own pleasure and he’s aware he might look a little crazy right now but that’s alright. Sex shouldn’t be too serious. There’s nothing hotter than knowing your partner is just as into it because they’re comfortable.</p>
<p>Katsuya and Seto lock eyes for more than a moment, and Katsuya can feel that tightness in his own body. “I’m goin’ to come.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Seto replies, as he feels Katsuya grip around him and pull his own orgasm out of him.</p>
<p>Taking a moment to catch their respective breaths, Seto peels himself off Katsuya, a sticky mess between them. Throwing Katsuya a box of tissues, Seto returns a few moments later with washcloths and his own condom tied and discarded.</p>
<p>“Now for the unsexy part,” Katsuya laughs off the minute awkwardness. So sure, giving Seto his number was the plan for the day but getting fucked was a nice surprise. He silently thanks fate for a job well done as he wipes away the evidence and slips back into his clothes.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” All of a sudden Seto is the opposite of the guy who was pinning him to a wall twenty minutes earlier.</p>
<p>“So, you were having those dreams too? I mean, not like weird sex dreams or anything, but the ones where I saw your past and shit?”</p>
<p>Seto nods. “Sorry about all the grief.” He didn’t elaborate, but Katsuya understands he must have seen some pretty gritty stuff wrapped in his own reasons to reciprocate contact. Katsuya’s past was just as unpretty as Seto’s but that’s what made it beautiful that they could come together. Or some poetic shit.</p>
<p>“It was so many moons ago. Water under the bridge. You keeping alright?” Katsuya follows Seto out to a dining area. Seto places a teacup in front of him and boils a jug to make a pot of tea.</p>
<p>“As alright as I can. You?”</p>
<p>“Can’t really complain. Still alive and all that.”</p>
<p>Seto settles into the seat opposite Katsuya and fuck, if Katsuya doesn’t have a millisecond of second-guessing himself being in this multi-million-dollar apartment. But fuck. Fate and magic and shit put him here and he’d probably end up more cursed if he pushed back against them.</p>
<p>“Was this just a one-time thing for you?” Seto asks, as he pours the glass. Steam rising off. “No resentment if so but...” he trails off.</p>
<p>Katsuya shrugged. “I mean, I came into this wondering the same, but if we’re both wondering then I think the answer’s no, right? No? Not just a one-time thing if you’ll have me.”</p>
<p>Seto nods, letting his tea sit for a moment in peace. “I think we can find our pace.”</p>
<p>“Plus,” Katsuya exclaims boldly. “That sex was pretty great. And if it was that good the first time I think we’ve got some more exploring to do.”</p>
<p>Seto coughs on the sip of his tea, face magenta. “I…appreciate the compliment and reciprocate the sentiment.”</p>
<p>Katsuya scratches the back of his head. “Well, I’m glad that’s settled. Now, where do we start? It almost feels like there hasn’t been all this time and distance…”</p>
<p>In the early December sunset, the Scapeghost twirls in glee.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays to everyone. This community has been an absolute delight this year and helped me with some of my darkest times. As with all of you, there isn't a person that COVID hasn't affected in some way. Mentally, physically, family, study, career, travel, etc.</p>
<p>I'm thankful you're all making it to the end of this with me. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>